


sic transit gloria mundi

by lunardistance



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-30
Updated: 2008-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunardistance/pseuds/lunardistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even my outstretched hands can no longer reach you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sic transit gloria mundi

She's alive and she can see but she wishes that she can't because the only thing she can see is red a disgusting sticky red that spreads across white fabric and rich purple cloth and beautiful golden trimmings and she can't bear to look up more than that because she knows what she will see and she doesn't want to see her brother beloved beautiful older brother who cared for her so much that he went down into town every day to buy her favorite food even if he knew he was going to be beaten up and he lied to her and said it didn't hurt but she knew it hurt him because she could feel his rattled breathing and he's breathing like that now as if something is stealing his breath away from him and she yells that she loves him because that is the only thing she has left and she hopes it will be enough to drive off whatever is stealing him away but it's much too strong and out of desperation she looks at his face and meets his gaze one last time and then they close away forever and people are screaming around her they scream another's name another's identity something that once was his but now he gives it to her and he once told her that he would give her the world but now that he has she doesn't want it at all and she would give up the world just to have him back but it seems the entire world is not enough and someone else is screaming now and Nunnally realizes that it is probably her.


End file.
